Paternité
by Andromede
Summary: Qu'est ce que vous faîtes quand votre femme est enceinte et que vous vous posez trois tonnes de questions existentielles ? Vous dialoguez avec votre futur bébé bien sûr ! Pour tous les papas qui sommeillent en vous ! ( GROS délire, mdr )


****

Un petit one-shot, avec quelques idées piquées à Mr Daniel Pennac, dont je vous recommande vivement la lecture des bouquins.

A votre avis, quand votre femme est enceinte, que vous vous posez trois douzaines de tonnes de questions par jour et que vos meilleurs potes se payent votre tête, à qui allez vous parler ? A votre bébé à venir bien sûr !

Pour tous les futurs papas qui sommeillent en vous !

Ouverture du robinet. L'eau froide coule. Débouchage du pot de mousse à raser. Plongeon du blaireau. Badigeonnage de la gueule du sujet.

Le blaireau c'est toi mon vieux. Pas le truc à poils dont tu te sert pour tartiner ta face et ressembler au père Noël. T'es qu'une pauvre tâche ! Oui, elle voulait un enfant. Oui, tu en voulais un aussi. Oui vous y avez pris du plaisir tous les deux….

MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? Tu te rends compte au moins de la connerie que t'as fait ? Enfanter dans ce merdier qu'on appelle la société d'aujourd'hui ? Une société pourrie de sorciers tous plus neuneu les uns que les autres, avec en toile de fond un psychopathe dégénéré qui ne pense qu'a éradiquer tous les moldus de la surface de la terre.

Voilà dans quoi tu va naître, petit con. Sois pas trop pressé d'arriver.

Je scrute mon reflet mal réveillé et dégoulinant de mousse à raser.

-Tu pouvais pas tirer à blanc, non ? Fallais pas engager une balle dans le canon, nom de Dieu !

-A qui tu parles, James ?

Ah ! Je suis tellement occupé à m'auto critiquer que je n'ai même pas entendu ta mère entrer dans la salle de bain. Lily, ma Lily, en sous vêtements, le ventre joliment arrondi. Une femme est tellement belle, dans ces premiers mois de grossesse, lorsqu'elle est deux.

-A lui.

Regard en coin. Ta mère m'a toujours pris pour ce que je suis, c'est à dire un cinglé.

-Qui ça, lui ?

-Le petit bout de vie issu de ton ovule vorace et de mon spermato véloce à baluchon génétique qui squatte ta piaule.

Elle éclate de rire et vient se glisser à mes côtés.

-Ca te fait si peur que ça ?

-Ca me terrifie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tu veux que je te dise ? Comment oses tu avoir choisi notre tribu pour planter ta tente ? La smala Maraudeurienne, avec en exclusivité les oncles Patmol, Lunard et Queudver, qui prennent un malin plaisir à se foutre de ma gueule quand je déambule dans la pièce, le ventre en avant et les pieds en canard, comme si c'était moi qui était en cloque.

Et ta mère de se mettre à rire et de me demander :

-Une crise d'empathie, James ?

Enceint, Potter. Déconnecté du service et complètement paniqué à l'idée que sa femme mette au monde un petit bout de vie, hybride imprudent entre la tigresse rousse aux yeux verts et l'Animagus décoiffé binoclard. Et évidemment, ton oncle Sirius a pas pu s'empêcher la ramener :

-Fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, Jamesie. Et puis c'est bien connu, les cerfs ont la reproduction facile et une virilité dont ils peuvent être fiers !

-Ta gueule, Patmol.

Tu vois quels genres d'individus seront là pour t'accueillir ? Pas encore là et déjà de mauvaises fréquentations ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Remus Lupin, ton autre tonton, s'est mis dans sa caboche de lycanthrope de te trouver un prénom.

N'est pas peur, Oncle Lunard est un loup qui tiens plus de l'agneau. Plus gentil tu meurs. Le problème c'est qu'il est têtu, l'animal…..

-Et Jack, c'est mignon, Jack, non ?

-Jack Crochet, le pirate sanguinaire qui pourchasse sans arrêt un pauvre petit môme qui se prends pour un moineau ? Non merci.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

-Euh……

-Blandine ? C'est joli, non, Blandine Potter, pour une fille ?

La première martyre ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il voulait te faire subir, le Lunard ? Mon pauvre bébé, enfermée dans un filet, jetée dans une arène pleine de fauves……

-Livrée aux bêtes ! Un taureau écumant de bave et de rage fonçant les cornes en premier sur ma petite Blandine, Remus ! Jamais !

-Ben je sais pas, moi….Appelle le comme son grand père ou sa grand mère !!

-Comment il s'appelai à toi, ton père ?

-Arsène.

__

( nda : Arsène Lupin, mwahaha !! Bon OK, c'est un peu lourd….. )

-Ben le mien de père, s'appelait Léopold…… Berk.

-Rôôô, mais appelle le Paté en croûte, ton gosse ! Il sentira pas la différence ! Avait crié Sirius depuis la cuisine.

Oncle Remus et moi, on a échangé un regard, et on est partis tous les deux pour le plus beau fou rire de la semaine. Va falloir t'y faire, gamin. Patmol, il est irrécupérable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Moi ? Comment ça, moi ? Tu veux que je te parle de moi c'est ça ? Je t'ai présenté à peu près toute la famille, et maintenant, tu veux que je te dépeigne ton vieux papa ? Y'a rien à dire, mon grand. T'as un père coiffé comme un cactus de l'Arizona, complètement givré, qui parle avec son mouflet alors qu'il est même pas encore sorti du giron de sa femme. Et qui a une démarche de femme enceinte par dessus le marché. Mais ça, j'y peut rien, c'est l'angoisse de la paternité.

« Mais encore, Père ? »

Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de plus, bordel ? Que je suis présentement Auror, mais que dans mes jeunes années j'était receveur de baffes professionnel ?

( nda : Copyright Johp5, mdr )

Parce que ta mère, elle m'en a collé des torgnoles ! A 15 ans, j'était vraiment con. Mais alors con de chez con. Prends pas exemple sur moi, quand tu atterriras. Que ce soit sur le plan moral ou physique. Arrange toi pour être le portrait craché de ta mère, sans puiser dans ma palette. Je me suis assez vu comme ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Arg, mais on va pas l'appeler Gervaise, ce môme, quand même ! Avait gémi Lily, plongé dans son dictionnaire de prénoms.

Elle arrivait pas à se décider, ta mère. Moi, je laissai faire. Que tu t'appelle Simone ou Théodule, j'en avait pas grand chose à foutre. Tout ce qui occupait mon esprit, c'était que tu allais être là, tout simplement. Que j'allais être père. Faire partie de ce grand machin qu'on appelle la chaîne de la vie. Y apporter mon maillon.

-En tout cas, je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon…..murmura Lily.

Je m'était glissé près d'elle et l'avait entourée de mes bras. C'était une de mes techniques, quand je n'avais pas le moral. Planter ma tente en Lily. Son corps et sa voix était toujours source de réconfort.

-Et je suis certaine qu'il te ressemblera.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plaît…..

Elle m'avait embrassé et murmuré :

-T'as pas le moral ?

-J'ai le cabestan en compote. Et la bonne humeur partie en vacances à Vladivostok. Prête moi tes mamelles, Lily, bon sang. Je vais me mettre à chialer dans pas longtemps……

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est pour bientôt. Lily le sait, c'est pour bientôt. Elle est gonflée à bloc, et à beaucoup de mal à se lever. Et moi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la convaincre de rester assise, que je peux très bien préparer à becqueter et m'occuper de la baraque tout seul.

En ce moment, ta maman médite. Je crois qu'elle te parle, comme moi je le fait. Elle est pelotonnée dans le canapé, en robe de chambre, en train de papoter soit avec toi, soit avec le Grand Parano, comme je l'appelle. Pendant que moi, je suis aux fourneaux, une poêle à la main et un tablier rose aux hanches, en train de lui préparer un repas digne des plus grands chefs cuistots. C'est qu'elle a besoin de forces, ma Lily. T'es sur le point d'amorcer la descente.

J'enlevais ce tablier stupide et allais déposer un plateau sur la table basse en face de ta mère. Elle me regarda et se mit à jouer dans mes cheveux. Je m'asseyait près d'elle, pour la laisser faire à son aise.

-Il arrive, James. C'est pour bientôt.

-Je sais, Lily, je sais.

Et je m'abandonnait à caresser son ventre distendu, ou tu préparais activement ton entrée sur scène.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Respire, Jamesie, bordel ! On croirais que c'est toi qui est sur le point de nous fabriquer un petit poussin !

-Ta gueule, Sirius.

C'était vrai quoi. Ce salopiot trouvais encore le moyen de se payer ma fiole alors que tu était sur le point d'arriver. D'une seconde à l'autre. Lily, dans la pièce à côté, avec les infirmières. Et moi, mis à la porte, condamné à subir les sarcasmes de tes trois oncles alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, sortir et me mettre à courir pour ne plus jamais m'arrêter.

-Il va nous faire de l'hyper ventilation si ça continue ! Couina Oncle Peter.

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiinspire, eeeeeeeeeeeeeexpire. Tout est dans la respiration, Cornedrue.

J'allais lui claquer sa gueule aussi sec, lorsque soudain, tout se figea autour de moi. Tu venais de pousser ton premier cri sur terre. Dans la pièce à côté.

Je me levais comme un taureau enragé et fonçais sur la porte, juste au moment ou une infirmière l'ouvrait pour venir me chercher. Tout juste si je ne l'ai pas envoyer valser dans le décor.

-Lily !

Comme elle était belle. Les joues rougies par l'effort, l'air épuisé mais rayonnant, la voix cassée et les cheveux en bataille. C'était ta mère. C'était ma Lily. C'était la femme de nos vies.

-C'est un garçon, James. Je la savais. Et c'est tout toi.

Je me penchais avec appréhension sur ta frimousse. C'était vrai que tu me ressemblais. Et je suis immédiatement tombé raide dingue de toi. Si petit, si fragile. Ta tête à toi, mon petit être.

Pas cabossé du tout, ta tête. Pas une tête de rescapé. Ni une tête furibarde. Pas peur non plus. Et pas blasé pour deux ronds. Pas le moindre regret, pas une tête de nostalgie. Et pas tournée vers le haut, pas une tête d'affilié au Grand Parano.

Ta tête à toi, tout simplement.

-C'est ton portrait craché, James. Avait murmuré Remus, arrivé doucement par derrière.

A ce moment là, tu as ouvert les yeux. Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, à la naissance. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu avais les yeux verts. De grands yeux d'émeraudes.

-Avec les yeux de Lily. A ajouté Sirius. Par contre, Jamesie, il a hérité de ta coupe de cheveux. Un vrai pétard explosé, made in Potter. _This boy is very heiry !!_

( nda : Ce garçon est très chevelu en anglais )

-C'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler ! A décrété Lily.

-Comment ? Heiry ? Tu veux l'appeler Chevelu ?

-C'est pas beaucoup mieux que Paté en croûte, tu sais……

-Ta gueule, Sirius.

- Mais non. On va l'appeler Harry.

Lily à croisé mon regard.

-Harry ?

-Harry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lol, ça m'a frappé que JKR appelle son héros Harry, alors que ça veut dire « chevelu » en anglais, lol ! Et pour la petite note, le Grand Parano, c'est Dieu, mdr !!

Merci d'avoir lu ce délire !!

Andromède.

****


End file.
